1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an internal combustion engine having a throttle body and an electronic control module, and more particularly to an assembly for using air flow through a throttle body to cool an engine electronic control module.
2. Disclosure Information
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical internal combustion engine having a throttle body 20 mounted atop an intake manifold 10. The throttle body 20 may have one or two bores 22 formed therein, each of which extends completely through the throttle body and terminates in an outlet port 24 defined in a bottom surface 26 of the throttle body. The intake manifold 10 has the same number N of bores therethrough as the throttle body (i.e., N=1 or 2), wherein each manifold bore 12 extends completely through the manifold and originates from an inlet port 14 defined in a top surface 16 of the manifold. The top and bottom surfaces 16/26 and the inlet and outlet ports 14/24 are configured such that the throttle body may be sealably and removably fastened atop the manifold such that the respective inlet and outlet ports 14/24 are placed in sealed communication with each other, as illustrated in FIG. 2. Optional sealing means (not shown), such as one or more gaskets, may be sandwiched between the manifold and throttle body. When sealably fastened together as illustrated in FIG. 2, air may be inducted from the atmosphere through the throttle body bore(s), then into the manifold bore(s), and thence into the engine.
FIGS. 1-2 illustrate an engine having N=2 bores through each of the manifold and throttle body. FIG. 3 shows an alternative configuration having only N=1 bore through the manifold and throttle body. In the former case (FIGS. 1-2), the larger of the two bores 12/22 is the main bore 12m/22m and the smaller is the idle speed bypass bore 12b/22b; in the latter case (FIG. 3), a single through-bore 12/22 is provided, with a non-through-bore idle speed bypass channel 28 being defined within the throttle body only. (It should be noted that as used herein, the word "bore" means any cavity or channel within or through the intake manifold or throttle body, and is not limited to the conventional meaning of the word which otherwise refers typically to only straight, circular-cylindrical through-holes.)
Most modern internal combustion engines, such as those found in current-model automobiles, also include one or more electronic control modules (not shown) which process data from various sensors and provide control signals to various engine sub-system and components in order to maintain optimum engine performance. For example, the Powertrain Control Module (a/k/a Electronic Engine Control Module) may receive data from the throttle position sensor, mass air flow sensor, etc. and send control signals to the throttle plate actuator, idle speed bypass solenoid valve, etc., in order to maintain the engine speed at predetermined levels. In automobiles, these control modules are typically mounted on the firewall or at other sites remote from the sensors, control elements, and engine components they are associated therewith. However, the engine environment where such modules are located is typically very hot, which is problematic for the electronic components within the aforementioned modules.
It would be desirable, therefore, to find an approach which enhances the cooling of such modules, and which may also provide increased functionality thereby.